


Illusion

by nochick_fics



Category: Tokyo Babylon
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 16:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13721232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: Subaru watches Hokuto and Seishirou's banter.  If only he knew...





	Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011 for geass_peach13 on LJ.

Subaru watched them silently from across the living room, feeling very much the spectator in a grossly one-sided game of back and forth between his sister and his friend. He commiserated with Seishirou, who had hardly been able to get a word in edgewise with Hokuto for the past ten minutes. The teen knew the feeling all too well; a conversation with his twin was a bit taxing, to say the least. But yet, much like her tendency to dress him in outlandish attire, it was all a part of her undeniable charm.  
  
While Hokuto rambled on (and on and on), Seishirou glanced at Subaru and dropped him an amused wink before returning his attention to her, and the young onmyouji covered his mouth with a gloved hand to hide his beaming smile, lest he also fall prey to his sister’s wrath. It was already bad enough that she seemed ridiculously intent on marrying Subaru off to Seishirou and he really didn’t want to give her yet another reason to try and hook them up. Not that he minded the idea in and of itself, but the way she went about it--and almost everything else--was kind of embarrassing.  
  
The past year was chock full of moments like these. Good times, as silly as they were.   
  
And, as he would discover, so very painful in retrospect.   
  
Settling back against the couch, Subaru continued observing the animated exchange between the two most important people in his life, unaware that his sister would soon be dead at the hands of a man he had already come to love, and basking in a happiness that was slipping through his grasp even now, never to return. 


End file.
